Pokémon: Doctor Edition
by Marshall Lee the Vamp King
Summary: The Doctor has crashed on a strange world with even stranger creatures. With no apparent way home, what will the Doctor do?


The Doctor flipped the throttle on the TARDIS. The Time Rotors whirred to life. He flopped down on his chair, propping his feet up on the console. He held up the phone, turning it over in his hands. Not a single missed call. He slipped it back into his suit pocket and stared at the ceiling. The time rotor wheezed quietly. All was calm.

Then the cloister bells started blaring and the TARDIS began to shake.

"Oh, what now?" He asked, noticeably irritated. He stood up, putting on his brainy specs. "What's wrong, eh?" He pulled the screen over. The Gallifreyan text swirled. "What do you mean Interdimensional Rift? Well, I suppose it means a rift between dimen-" He was cut off by the TARDIS lurching, throwing him back into his chair. There was a loud thud.

Silence.

Complete silence. The TARDIS had landed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eevee ran through the Viridian forest, her pursuer not far behind. She barely had a chance to look back before a lightning bolt landed to her left, close enough to make her fur stand on end.

" _I had to pick a fight with that Pikachu."_ She muttered to herself. Another bolt landed to her right.

" _STOP RUNNING YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE OF AN EEVEE!"_ the Raichu yelled.

" _STOP TRYING TO ZAP ME!"_ Eevee replied, jumping over a fallen log. _"I SAID 'SORRY!'"_

" _AFTER YOU ATTACKED MY BROTHER!"_

" _He was annoying me."_ Eevee chuckled. Another lightning bolt appeared ahead of her. She couldn't maneuver away in time. She was hit, the electricity coursing through her small body. She was paralyzed, barely able to move. This was it, the Raichu wasn't going to go easy on her, and she wouldn't survive if left incapacitated in the forest. She slowly turned toward her foe, gaining a defensive position.

The Raichu grinned maliciously. _"Not so tough now, are you?"_ he growled.

" _I could take you as easily as I could've taken your wimpy brother."_ Eevee struggled to keep on four paws. The tension was rising, she could sense Raichu building up energy, summoning the strongest lightning bolt he could muster. Eevee closed her eyes, bracing herself.

THUD!

Nothing happened to Eevee. She opened one eye, Raichu was skittering off away from her. _"Yeah, you better run!"_ She rasped. Her ears perked up, something moved behind her. She turned around. A large blue box stood there, towering over her. A figure stood in the doorway, a human. Her instincts told her to run. They told her to get out of there, but another voice in her head begged her to get its attention. She'd seen it before, certain humans would be very kind to Pokémon, but was this one of those humans?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Doctor leaned out the door, taking in the surroundings. It was a forest of some kind, he could hear the soft calls of animals in the distance. He scanned the tree line, looking for anyone who might've witnessed his landing. No one in sight. He stepped out, and that's when he heard it. The soft whimper of an animal. He glanced down, a small, light brown foxlike creature stood at his feet. His eyes lit up. "Oh! Hello there! My you are a brilliant little thing, aren't you?"

The creature twitched fearfully.

"No need to be scared, I don't bite." He crouched down to get a closer look at the creature. "Oh, you're hurt, aren't you?" He noticed. He reached into his coat pocket and produced a cylindrical object. "A veterinary hypospray, picked it up a while back, I forget what for…" He explained. The creature tried to shrink back but seemed incapable of moving. "Hold still, this won't hurt much." He pressed the instrument against the base of the creature's head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eevee felt a sharp pain, then immediate relief. The paralysis faded and Eevee's muscles relaxed.

"There now, that's better, isn't it?" the human asked. It stood up and looked around. "Now, I wonder where I can find a town, well if I can find a town…" It produced another object from its clothes, a cylinder with a blue dome. "I wonder if I can…" It held the object up to its ear. A loud buzzing sound came from the object. "Ahh, there we go. Civilization, due north." It smiled as it put the strange buzzing object back into his clothes. It started walking toward the exit of the forest.

Eevee heard that voice again, _'go with it. It'll protect you.'_ That same voice that told her to trust this human. All other instincts told her to let it go off, but they were drowned by the voices incessant nagging. Eevee need to get its attention. She took a deep breath.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"EEVEE!" a cry came from behind him. The Doctor turned around. The small creature bounded up to him.

"Yeah, hello?" He waved half-heartedly at the creature.

It cocked its head questioningly.

"I'll be going now." The Doctor cocked his thumb behind him. He turned and resumed his trek to the nearest town.

"Vee!"

He glanced back, the creature was following him. He ignored it and carried on.

"Vee! Vee-vee!"

"Stop following me, I'm not your mother." He spat.

The creature continued to follow him.

"I swear, it's Arthur all over again." He muttered to himself. He shook it off and continued onward. Around him the grass was starting to get tall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

' _Why wouldn't the human stop? Didn't it know the dangers of walking in tall grass?'_

Eevee sprinted ahead of the human and stopped in front of it. _"Are you crazy?!"_ She shouted. _"You don't have any Pokémon!"_

"What is it?" It asked, obviously irritated.

' _How did I know it didn't have Pokémon?'_ Eevee wondered.

The human stepped past her and continued on into the grass.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Doctor could see the light of an open field a few kilometers away. He would be able to get his bearings out there, he just had to finish wading through the tall grass. The grass made a soft rustle with every slight movement the Doctor made.

The grass behind him started to split in a line heading toward him.

"If it's that little-" He was cut off by a loud cry.

"PIDGEOTTO!"

A large brown bird launched itself out of the grass. He ducked down, barely avoiding the enraged avian. The Doctor wasted no time getting up and fleeing the bird. Covering his head with his arms, he took off running toward the edge of the forest. He could hear the bird making chase behind him. The clearing was just meters away. The bird picked up speed behind him. He was almost out of the woods. He leapt forward, flying out into the clearing. He tumbled for a few meters before sliding to a stop. He was laying on his back, dazed, staring at the sky.

"GEOTTO!"

The bird burst out from above the trees. Its eyes narrowed upon seeing him. It started free falling, heading straight for him.


End file.
